


Against Bones and Flames

by ChillHoe, ShittyLookingStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Sans, Dead? Reader, F/M, Forced Pregnancy?, Heartbroken Grillbs, Kidnapping, Love/Hate?, Poor Grillbs, Poor Reader, Soul Bond, Soul Separation, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Undyne Is Ultimate Best Friend, Yandere Sans, missing reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillHoe/pseuds/ChillHoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyLookingStars/pseuds/ShittyLookingStars
Summary: ~{Author's Note}~Hey, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to update around every Thursday or every other Thursday depending on school work load so thank you for your patience and support! Another thing, I would like to announce is that for those that read Purples' Not Your Color or are interested in reading ~Battling My End~, I would not be updating any new chapters till I finish rewriting them first. My reason for rewriting them is that feel like I didn't fully portrayed my ideas as I wanted it to so yeah.





	Against Bones and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> ~{Author's Note}~  
> Hey, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to update around every Thursday or every other Thursday depending on school work load so thank you for your patience and support! Another thing, I would like to announce is that for those that read Purples' Not Your Color or are interested in reading ~Battling My End~, I would not be updating any new chapters till I finish rewriting them first. My reason for rewriting them is that feel like I didn't fully portrayed my ideas as I wanted it to so yeah.

Typing away his required research paper, Sans couldn't help but let out a groan as he looked up at the clock.

Damn it, it was only 8:46. He would have to wait about 20 more minutes before he's allowed to call it a day. In all honesty, he didn't really want to be here. He just wanted to be at home and attend to much more important matters......

But nonetheless, with the job Papyrus was working with, it wasn't enough for them to be financially afloat which means that he, too, had to work more jobs than necessary, much to his dismay. Paying for their nice two-story home would have been easier if there wasn't the  _extra_ fee that only  _monsters_ have to pay. Remembering how much he had to pay last time, Sans couldn't help but scratch the side of his scalp in frustration. Prices just really have been rising...

**"Racist assholes"** Sans couldn't help but think bitterly.

Though Frisk and other activists are still pushing for equal rights for all monsters, having the same treatment as other humans, for now, would just be a distanced dream. Besides, Sans has much bigger problems to worry about than paying a little extra. Especially since he's trying to keep a very certain secret of his. It was during times like these where Sans wished their shared home was still under your name then he and his brother wouldn't have to pay so mu-Wait that's right...You can't because...

You're  _ **not here...**_

You're  ** _missing..._**

You have been for the past  _ **eight months**_ _ **...**_

Sans couldn't help but feel a sort of pride from the thought. 

_**"Smug Bastard"**_ That's probably what you would have called him if you still had the fight left in you.

Sans couldn't help but let out a chuckle, remembering how adorable you looked when you thought you could get away from him. How much energy you spent trying to defy him but with the proper training and discipline, you are now nothing more than his obedient human.  _His pet~_

An now, he's the only monster that can have you and you are only his to  **hold..**.

**touch...**

**mark...**

**love...**

**care...**

**hurt...**

and you are only his to  **break** **...**

Sans paused from his typing as he started to look at no specific place as a very dreamy expression started to display on his face. He managed to create this expression by raising a boney hand up and he let his elbow rest over his desk while he leaned his skull over his palm.Spending a few more minutes in his own lala land, Sans couldn't help but let out a very content sigh as an image of your rather round form popped in his head.Life has just been good for him despite the side nuisances but he could care any less since in a couple of weeks from now, you will be delivering your guys' spawn which Sans is just too overjoyed.You two will be having a family soon which was something he has always dreamed of. 

{Eight months before}

 Sighing, Sans just leaned back against the door's frame, watching you doll yourself up for his best friend. Knowing that your joy was not from him, Sans soon felt a small painful pang in his chest, as he saw a flash of excitement fill your eyes as you giggled at your reflection. Currently, you were putting on the finishing touches to your makeup but he couldn't keep his jaws' shut as he gaped at your form as you spun around in your red and black lacy dress. 

"Beautiful"Sans couldn't help but whisper, barely loud audible for anyone to hear.

"If only it was me" Sans thought sourly as his smile started to strain.

Sans already knew better then to interfere with your guys' relationship, no matter how much it hurts him seeing you in the arms of the elemental. Gaster would dust him if he were to do anything because he did raised him and expected better of him. Besides, he wouldn't do anything either way; Grillby won your heart fair and square and despite his own feelings, he could never be anymore proud of his friend when you chose him; you picked a real keeper. Grillby is his best friend and so were you, you both deserve happiness even if your happiness is not with him, but still...

He couldn't really control his feelings nor could he force himself to stop loving you. Feelings are not only beyond his control but any ones, really, since a person can't force another person to stop loving someone because then that's cruel and the same could be applied when forcing someone to love but still...

It would be less complicated and heart aching if Sans could just cut off his own feelings for you so he wouldn't have to deal with the burning and painful sensation when you're with his best friend. He wouldn't be jealous nor would he have a small resentment from time to time aimed at the clueless flame monster and his soul would finally stop craving for your presence. If he could change his feelings then he could just be the friend that you wanted, not a love sick burden on your guys' relationship.

A soft clang is what cut off Sans from his thoughts as he shifts his attention back to you which this caused his magic to rush up to his cheekbones from the display in front of him. Currently, you were bending forward, your rear faced at him and the way the dressed hung loosely did not help him stop his pervy thoughts.

"The things you do to me, (Y/n) even if you don't mean to" Sans inwardly groan"God, why is Grillby so lucky?"

"Fuck"You cursed, still trying to reach for your small round titanium mirror that you dropped earlier.

"Need a little help there doll?" Sans stated, giving off a playful smug smirk.

You jumped by his sudden voice and accidentally bumped your head to the side of the counter. 

"Damn it, Sans!"You cursed, rubbing the aching side of your scalp as you stood up from the wooden floor"Ever heard of knocking bud?"

"Oh come on', doll" Sans smile only grew bigger as he saw your 'not now' facial expression"I did knock know you felt that way"

You responded to him by tossing your small mirror at his unsuspecting form. Sans flinched and out of instinct, he tried to catch the small round mirror but failed to do so and instead, he tripped on one of his own slippers. His eye lights went out at this point. Before he could even have the chance to fall back on the wooden floor, he soon felt soft hands, pulling back up into place. After that, Sans could hear your unconstrained laughter which caused his magic to rise up to his cheek bones from embarrassment.

"Ha, that's what ya get boi"You grinned, unaware of the small hearts that formed for only a second.

"Well Har, har, aren't you adoorable"Sans said playfully before giving you a small shove"Not to mention a bully too since you like to push people around"

You only had the chance to stick out your tongue at him before you were interrupted by a quick bing. Checking your phone, you squealed and gave Sans a quick hug before you grabbed your purse and rushed off to the door.

"Laters Sans"You gave the skeleton friend a quick wave before you left to reunite with your 'hot' boyfriend.

"Cya doll"Sans managed to force out, his smile stretching a bit further than usual. Sans watched your form fade away as you made your way inside the black Mercedes. A few moments later, after the roar of the engine, you were gone... again. The painful pang was back, crushing and squeezing the living fibers of his soul. Soon enough, Sans felt his legs go numb as he let himself slide harshly from the wall. 

....

....

....

Friends...

That's all you two will ever be but why can't he accept that already...

You are happy...

You have a boyfriend...

You are dating Grillby as in  _HIS_   best friend..

Why can't he just moVE ON ALREADY!?!?

....

A small image of your giggling form made it's way to his head. This caused Sans' cheekbones to glow a darker shade.  

Oh, yeah that's right, you're perfect. Well at least to him you are...

...

Welp...

It's offical, Sans the Skeleton is in love with you, no matter how much he does not want to...

 

\----

 

It was three years ago since monsters have been freed and it has been three years since you first met the skeleton monster and his overly optimistic brother. Landing a job while finding a place was proven to be impossible for Sans, seeing as there was no place where monsters like him, his brother, and friends "belong". Despite the surface being every monster's dream, he just didn't expect to actually make it this far or living in the surface to be so harsh. Usually, after parading out of the mountain, the world would reset afterwards before any monster could have a chance to actually walk down the mountain. Either way, it was always the same endless cycle that continued over and over again, never really changing its routines.

Till one more reset, Frisk, the same human that explores the Underground whether with peaceful motives or ill intent, came to him, promising him that this was going to be the last reset that there will be **_no more saving_** ,  ** _no more loads_** , and finally,  ** _no more resets._**

Which hearing those words roll off the female's tongue was truly a blessing for his non-existent ears if only those worlds were _true_. Despite his action coming out a bit rude, Sans couldn't help but shrug it off. He'll believe it when he sees it and well, so far, no resets yet.

Not that he is complaining, besides he got to meet a range of interesting people that he could frustrate but there were still some nice humans around too to which you were one of them. He met you through his brother and his brother met you from Undyne. Apparently, you were a bit popular among his friends with how you stood up for the blue fish monster. Though you didn't know Sans that well, you still managed to talk to him like you two have known each other for years. After Sans told you about his housing situation, despite barely even knowing him, you had no problem inviting the skeleton brothers to your home with welcoming arms and that how it has been for a long time, just Sans, Papyrus, and you. An your friendship with the short skeleton had only grew as you two began to hang out  ** _a lot_** like there was barely a day where you two were not together since ~~both you turd nuggets~~  you two pranksters like to  ~~be assholes~~ plague people's lives with memes, puns, and jokes.

**_"Well, those were the days"_** Sans sighed as he continued to sit alone at your guys' kitchen table. This was pretty much how his days are now, sitting alone in the kitchen to either do work or reflect on his life. With his brother's long shifts down in Ebott's police department, it was sort of bonely but you were usually there for him, to fill in the gapes as you two joke around. Now a days, it's just him and for others, it was just him and his brother and at the same time, your presence soon started to fade. Your presence in the home was starting to become rare seeing as you have other things to do with your _boyfriend_ and your time with him started to cut short, much to his displeasure.

....

......

....

If Sans had to be honest, he was scared.

Scared that he won't see you anymore and your time together would just become a memory.

Scared that you would abandon him seeing as Grillby is already there to take his place.

Scared that he won't be able to let you go if you decide to move with the flame monster

Scared tha-wait that's right?.?..

You two are just friends, what you do should be none of his concerns...

Yup, your business really is none of his concerns but that still didn't stop him from watching after you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
